harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ventus' First Wand
Ventus: "What about that wand? We have tried over fifty wands already!" Ollivander: "No, i'm afraid not, my boy. That wand was a mistake. It will never choose you. You'll jst kill yourself." Ventus: "That's a risk i'm going to have to take. If this wand doesn't choose me, none will." --Ventus and Ollivander on the wand. History Purchase "The wand chose you?!...Impossible...Impossible!!" --Ollivander after the wand chose Ventus. Ventus Hollow obtained the wand when he was eleven in 2021 before starting his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ollivander let Ventus keep the wand free of charge as he originally doubted that the wand would chose him. Luna later gave Ollivander two gallons regardless. Stolen Slytherin Boy: "You still won?! No!! Stupefy!!" '' '''Ventus:' "Don't try it--Ohh!!--...I warned you." '' --Ventus when the Slytherin Boy attempts to use his wand. During his second year, Ventus entered a Dueling Club and was put up against the Gryffindor team. In fear of having Ravenclaw defeat Gryffindor, a Slytherin student stole his wand while in class. While Ventus borrowed Keegan's wand, he still managed to beat the Gryffindor team who showed their respect. When the student bursted through crowd with his wand and attempted to use a Stunning Spell, the spell shot backwards and the wand was flung from the boy's hand to Ventus. ﻿Damage '''Keegan:' "Ventus?" '' '''Ventus:' "I used my wand!! Get up; I used my wand!! The Taboo is activated; they'll be here any second!!" '' --Ventus and Keegan after the Taboo is activated. During what would be his fifth year, Carissa, with her New Death Eaters, unleashed an assualt on Hogwarts as she believed the Resurrection Stone was hidden there. When she was successful in destroying the school and not finding the stone, Ventus apparated him and Keegan away to his house. While a skirmish went on at the house, Ventus apparated him and Keegan away but not beofre his wand was tabooed. He then borrowed Keegan's wand for awhile until Harry Potter's son, Albus, was imperialized by Carissa and attempted to kill them. While Ventus used his wand to fire a Disarming Charm, Albus' Blasting Curse struck his wand, cracking it in half but not before the taboo was activated. Ventus later used his father's wand and recovered the broken remains of his wand and apparated away just before he apparated him and Keegan away. He would later disarm Harry and gain mastership of the Elder Wand. Repair ''"As the wand resealed, he enjoyed his hand getting the warm feeling of the wand once more. He felt happy and his patronus that was high in the sky grew more intense to where he could feel the heat. He felt his hand dance around at the wand, remembering the feeling and enjoying its embrace." --Description of the wands repair. After obtaining the Elder Wand, Ventus used it to repair his wand back to its original form. While it did work better than any wand he had ever used, including the Elder Wand, he continued to use Hermione's wand and let Maddie wield the wand. When she betrayed him and his friends, he took the wand back and began using it once more. When he became Headmaster of Hogwarts, he used this wand all the time once more and give his son the Elder Wand while his daughter got the basilisk fang wand.